A die sinking electric discharge machine generally performs a jump operation at every fixed time for the purpose of discharging machining chips produced during machining (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). In a period from a jump operation end until electric discharge stabilizes, the electric discharge machine reduces moving speed of an electrode on the basis of a position of the electrode before the jump operation and gently brings the electrode close to the workpiece to avoid collision of the electrode and the workpiece.